


The King of the Sea

by Irene_Queen_of_Dragons



Series: Adventures of People with Dragons [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Doesn't know the future, Gen, Modern thoughts, Original Character(s), The Gamer elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene_Queen_of_Dragons/pseuds/Irene_Queen_of_Dragons
Summary: Synopsis: A girl who drowns in the real world becomes the daughter of the King of the Sea who proceeds to help her overcome the fear of the sea and become a Sea Dragon Slayer. Now if only she figures out how she got here or what the hell she got herself into.(Warning: OC elements and Gamer elements ahead! Modern concepts, bloodshed and perhaps gore will appear in the future. If you do not enjoy these, you have been warned.)
Series: Adventures of People with Dragons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707781
Kudos: 5





	1. 404 Years in the Past, Part 0 [Prolouge]

The Gamer from the Sea

  
[Synopsis: A girl who drowns in the real world becomes the daughter of the King of the Sea who proceeds to help her overcome the fear of the sea and become a Sea Dragon Slayer. Now if only she figures out how she got here or what the hell she got herself into.]  
(Warning: OC elements and Gamer elements ahead! Modern concepts, bloodshed and perhaps gore will appear in the future. If you do not enjoy these, you have been warned.)

-The ocean stirs the heart, inspires the imagination and brings eternal joy to the soul-

Woooosh.... woooosh.... crash! That is the first thing that returns to me after an unfortunate incident, the noise of waves. My body shoots up as the smell of salt and brine in the air reaches my nose, my arms and legs scrambling to move me away from the ocean. Looking back, through wide scared eyes, I look at the sea from which I ran away from.

You might be wondering why I'm so scared of the ocean, right? Well, to answer that we'd have to go far back, at least before I drowned. You see, I used to be a great swimmer. I could be in the sea for days and have the best fun, though eventually karma was set out against me. The way I died was horrifying, as seaweed had grasped my leg, waves churning with an incoming storm... nothing but the dark abyss as I went below the seas' surface... blacking out...

I shot a glare at the ocean as I stood up shakily, noticing how close I was to the ground compared to my normal height of at least 5 feet 11 inches. My skin was a bit dark than normal, along with being at least 2 feet shorter than normal, bringing me to a height of 3 feet and 11 inches. My hands were small and pudgy, and I noticed I was wearing scraps of what would've been a dress.

. . . Wait a fucking minute, I'm a kid now?!

[You've been awarded 1 Intelligence for figuring out your bodies state.]

Wait a minute, what was that? It was a pop up in my eyesight, though I shook it off for now. Pulling at the strands in my field of view, I saw light blue, almost sea-foam, colored hair. It was smooth and straight for the front, however threading my fingers along the back revealed that it was quite a spikey mess, almost anime-like.

Since I was too nervous to go near the sea, I decided to focus on that pop-up. It came up again, and I read it, then tilted my head. Was this... was I [The Gamer]? If that was indeed the truth, then I should probably check my stat sheet... let's see, how do I do it again? 

* * *

_[Status]_

**Name:** ? ? ?

  
 **Age:** 4

  
 **Race:** Human

  
 **Affiliation:** N / A

  
 _Stats_  
 **Level:** 1 [0/300 EXP]

  
 **Health:** 50/50, 2 regeneration per hour

  
 **Magic:** 10/10 , 1 regeneration per hour

  
 **Strength:** 2 [ The Physical Power of your body, used for physical actions and attacks. It can increase the rate of learning close combat magic. ]

  
 **Endurance:** 2 [ The amount of stamina you have for physical activities excluding magic. This increases the learning rate of defensive magic and physical defense. ]

  
 **Dexterity:** 1 [ How fast you can physically go, along with the rate of dodging. Increases the rate of learning skills. ]

  
 **Intelligence:** 4 [ How smart you are in your actions, increases the learning rate of Magic. ]

  
 **Wisdom:** 3 [ Judging skills based on personal thought or experience, increases learning of certain skills depending on the level. ]

  
 **Charisma:** 1[ Overall Persuasion and Reputation, also boosting healing, enchanting and unison raid spells. ]

  
 **Luck:** 1 [ Determines drops, encounters, and events. ]

  
 _Traits_  
 **Non-Magical Being** \- While having the potential for magic, you currently have no known Magical abilities at the moment. [-90% Magic and Magic Regeneration] Removed upon learning Magic.

  
 **Fear of the Ocean** \- Due to drowning in another life, the fear of the Ocean has been ingrained into your mind. [ -5 Endurance while near the ocean. ] Removed upon getting over the fear.

  
 **The Gamer** \- As the Gamer, you gain resistance to mental spells, are physically incapable of dying of starvation or dehydration, and able to calculate what stats go into were for maximum potential.

  
 _Equipment_  
 **Ruined Dress** \- Only good for protecting the innocent from nature and the eyes of perverts. 

* * *

Well, that was quite a list. Any other train of thought would be interrupted, however, with the sudden darkness over my head in the shape of... I turned my head around, eyes wide in fear as a large wave was about to crash onto me. Ducking my head and covering it in fear, I let out a scream.

The wave was interrupted by a large form in its path, splashes of water smaller than a piece of glass met my head as I looked up with shock. None other than a large serpent stood in the waves way, staring down at me with large pearls for eyes, its scales reminding me of Lagiacrus from Monster Hunter, but with more fins and a horn on its snout to boot.

The dragon was longer, to boot, with a weird thick tail end that almost resembled a shark fin, but was not. I backed up a bit, standing up so suddenly that I almost fell on the sand. My eyes in awe at the giant beast before me, which curled into an S shape in front of me, its eyes on me and nothing else.

 **"Human... no, you're just a kid, hmm? It amazes me how little your kind is as hatchlings."** the dragon's voice breaks out, its jaw opening but due to a lack of lips, it was more like a mental talk than anything. I put on my brave face as I stood straight at the dragon. It was a male, by its voice, so that's a start.

_[You have learned the skill [Observe] due to observing its voice.]_

Ignoring the popup, I spoke, "I may be little, but one day I'll grow up to be strong." my face portrayed confusion after that as if I didn't mean to say that. The dragon let out a guffaw at my statement, lowering his head to me. His maw stank of rotten fish and brine, almost causing me to gag as he spoke again, **"You're an interesting child, aren't you? Pah, I like you already. It seems I made a good choice on the warrior I chose to raise."** his head ascended once more, though I looked at confusion.

Warrior? Chosen? "What do you mean by that?" I asked, tilting my head. The dragon huffed, **"Out of all of them, of course, you're the most curious... You were parentless when the others found you laying in a forest. They brought you to me and asked me to raise you. I think I chose the right path."** he answered, bowing his head a bit.

I was starting to get annoyed by how high up he was, but also the answer he gave. It didn't make sense at all, but... I let out a huff, my cheeks pouting up at him as I spoke up, "Well, I thank them, whoever they are, for rescuing me however I don't even know who you are or what my name is!" I couldn't help but snap.

The dragon laughed, lowering its head once more to the sand in front of me as we stared at each other, wide pupilless white eyes to my own. **"I am called Poseidon, and I am the King of the Sea Dragons." he answered the first part, "As for the second, it's a bit of a shocker for you to no longer remember your name... I suppose I should give you a name..."** one his giant fin-arms laid itself onto the side of his face as he studied me.

 **"Hmm... How about... Benthos Alumina? You seem a bit like that kind of human."** he suggested, moving his fin-arm back to the sand. I paused, looking down at my feet for a moment. Alumina Benthos, huh? Alumina was an aluminum oxide that occurs in bauxite and is found in some crystalline form as the main constituent of some known minerals. Benthos is the flora or fauna found at the bottom of a sea, lake, pond or other bodies of water, which makes sense for a sea dragon to give me.

I looked up at him with a grin, "My name is Benthos Alumina! It is nice to meet you, Poseidon!" I almost gave him my hand for a shake but realized in time that his fins were way too huge for me to even hold. The dragon let out a laugh, **"That would be a father to you, but whatever floats in your boat little one."** he grins down at me with sharp teeth, but I feel no fear, probably because of The Gamer trait.

_[You've accepted the name "Benthos Alumina". Updating Character Status.]_

* * *

_[Status]_

**Name:** Benthos (Last Name), Alumina (First Name)

  
 **Age:** 4

  
 **Race:** Human

  
 **Affiliation:** N / A

  
 _Stats_  
 **Level:** 1 [0/300 EXP]

  
 **Health:** 50/50, 2 regeneration per hour

  
 **Magic:** 10/10 , 1 regeneration per hour

  
 **Strength:** 2 [ The Physical Power of your body, used for physical actions and attacks. It can increase the rate of learning close combat magic. ]

  
 **Endurance:** 2 [ The amount of stamina you have for physical activities excluding magic. This increases the learning rate of defensive magic and physical defense. ]

  
 **Dexterity:** 1 [ How fast you can physically go, along with the rate of dodging. Increases the rate of learning skills. ]

  
 **Intelligence:** 4 [ How smart you are in your actions, increases the learning rate of Magic. ]

  
 **Wisdom:** 3 [ Judging skills based on personal thought or experience, increases learning of certain skills depending on the level. ]

  
 **Charisma:** 1[ Overall Persuasion and Reputation, also boosting healing, enchanting and unison raid spells. ]

  
 **Luck:** 1 [ Determines drops, encounters, and events. ]

  
 _Traits_  
 **Non-Magical Being** \- While having the potential for magic, you currently have no known Magical abilities at the moment. [-90% Magic and Magic Regeneration] Removed upon learning Magic.

  
 **Fear of the Ocean** \- Due to drowning in another life, the fear of the Ocean has been ingrained into your mind. [ -5 Endurance while near the ocean. ] Removed upon getting over the fear.

  
 **The Gamer** \- As the Gamer, you gain resistance to mental spells, are physically incapable of dying of starvation or dehydration, and able to calculate what stats go into were for maximum potential.

  
 _Equipment_  
 **Ruined Dress** \- Only good for protecting the innocent from nature and the eyes of perverts. 

* * *

I continued to grin as I sat down, the dragon starting to talk about what he planned to teach me in the future. **"First we got to get you adapted to the element of the Sea Dragon- namely water. That means having to learn to swim but also gaining control of the element. We won't get into the whole Dragon Slaying Magic until you're able to at least form a bubble in your palm."** he informed me.

I stood in shock for a minute before stuttering, "S-swimming?! No t-thank you!" I shifted away from him. Poseidon frowned, looking worried though it gave him a weird look on his face, **"Do you have a fear of the ocean, child? You shouldn't worry for as long as I am here."** he fretted, trying to comfort his charge, me.

I nodded my head, "Y-yes. I don't remember why, but just being near the water..." as if remembering where I am, I started moving back while staring at the waves lapping up behind him. Poseidon let out a sigh, **"This will take a while, won't it? Get over here!"**

And so began my life as the daughter of the King of the Sea, a Slayer of the Sea, and my journey to figure out what I am.

* * *


	2. 404 Years in the Past: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, she was unsure. Now, she has grown. Does one fear the sea in a new life, or does one forget the struggles and gets over the past to walk into the future?
> 
> Or: In which Alumina learns to be a Sea Dragon Slayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you will notice in this chapter (and later chapters), I will be switching in between Water and Sea dragon slayer. Logically, it is "Water", but to make more sense, Sea Dragon will be used in some bits. Just wanted to explain this for anyone who might've been curious.

The Dragon and the One Who Drowned

  
[Chapter Synopsis: Alumina gains her first quest... overcome her fear of water and learn to become a Sea(Water) Dragon Slayer, or be abandoned by Poseidon as he searches for a new child to raise, one who isn't as scared of the sea as her.]

-No, I would not want to live in a world without dragons, as I would not want to live in a world without magic, for that is a world without mystery, and that is a world without faith.-

* * *

**"Come here, little one! You have nothing to fear from the sea!"** Poseidon's voice thundered as he followed me through the trees, sending some crashing down. I almost sobbed as I yelled back, "I have plenty to fear from the ocean- drowning!" I tripped suddenly over a root, almost crashing onto my face but was stopped as the large serpent grabbed me by the back of my dress, lifting me up into the air.

**"Child, stop being so foolish. I will be there to prevent that, and anything else from happening. If you continue to refuse, however, I will be forced to abandon you in this very forest and search for a new child to raise."** the dragon threatened, slithering back to the ocean.

* * *

[Quest Gained: Overcome the Fear of Death!]

**Quest:** Overcome the Fear of Death

  
**Objective:** Relearn how to swim and overcome the fear of the sea.

  
**Reward:** Swimming Skill, removal of Fear of the Ocean Trait, 50 EXP and 5 Jewel

  
**Failure:** Abandoned and Potentially Death

* * *

I gulped as I looked at the quest, looking up to notice that everything was paused in place. The seagulls I've only just noticed were in mid-flap, Poseidon in mid-step, even the trees were in mid sway. Now that I was thinking properly, away from the sea, I bit my lip.

My fear of the ocean was a hindering trait for me, mentally and stat-wise. For some reason, I had a gut feeling that Poseidon wasn't lying to me either. I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply then letting it out. As I opened my eyes, I accepted the quest. It would be for my own good.

Time resumed, out of my mouth I blurted, "I'm sorry- I'm sorry, I truly am. I'll do it!" which, I assume, was my words which would accept the quest. Poseidon grinned behind me, something I couldn't really feel physically or even see but my gut was telling me he was.

**"Good, about time you saw to reason. For now, we'll go to a pond nearby. I realize now that perhaps the ocean is a bit too big for something as small as you, so I apologize for forcing you into that situation."** he reasoned, causing me to nod in agreement, "I can do that, father." I responded.

Poseidon chuckled as he slithered through the forest, animals such as bears and wolves and even the occasional rabbit ran away from his large flippers, which crashed through even the thickest of trees to make them fall. I almost sweatdropped, as it seemed he didn't even care for the nature around him. Maybe he had no spatial awareness due to his size?

Eventually, the trees cleared out for us, and in the middle of the clearing was a small pond, surprising me really because to Poseidon, a lake could seem like a pond to him while a pond could just be an oasis. Maybe an ocean was more of a lake to him? I shook my head as he carefully lowered me to the ground, making sure I had my legs on the ground before lifting his head up.

**"For now, all I want you to do is enter the water. I will not force you to completely go into the pond and swim, but if you wish to do so, I'll make sure nothing will get you."** Poseidon reassured as he stepped towards the pond, slithering in until most of his body was submerged. Due to the small size, though, most of his body was above water.

I nodded at him in determination, glaring at the water as I took a few steps towards it. My fear of the water was only because of unfortunate luck, nothing big to be worried about. Poseidon was here as well, and he was large enough to be able to snap a shark in half if he wanted to. 

Once I was by the edge, I paused. I clenched my fist, glaring at the water with something like determination and anger, but then my eyes widened. I was finally able to find out the color of my eyes. My eyes were a strange orange like color, almost a molten magma color but pale like an orange.

Shaking my head, I took my first few steps into the water, gripping my dress to keep it above the water for now. The water was cool against my skin, my feet pressing into the silt and mud on the bottom of the floor. Oddly, the pond was clear of anything I would've noticed and been disgusted of.

I decided to be a bit more daring and let myself go in even deeper. Eventually, my dress would be forced to drop as I entered the water completely, paddling over to Poseidon's arm, grabbing onto one of his many fins and spikes and crawling up it with determination.

Luckily his scales were more protruding than fish scales, so I was able to get to his back without slipping or sliding. Once I settled, I grinned up at Poseidon, who had turned his head to me and seemed to smile softly.

**"Good job, little one. I suppose you are ready for the next step of your training, which is to create a bubble in your palm. I'm sure once you complete that step, we can continue onto harder training."** Poseidon praised, reaching down to gently nuzzle me with his muzzle, causing a giggle to go out of my mouth.

* * *

[Quest Updated: Overcome the fear of the Ocean]

  
**Quest:** Overcome the Fear of the Ocean

  
**Objective:**  
Relearn how to swim [ _COMPLETED_ ]  
Overcome the Fear of the Sea [ _Incomplete_ ]  
 **NEW OBJECTIVE:** Learn how to create a Water Bubble  
 **NEW OBJECTIVE:** ? ? ?

  
**Reward:**   
Swimming Skill  
Fear of Ocean Trait removal  
50 EXP  
5 Jewel  
 **NEW REWARD:** Sea/Water Dragon Slaying Magic  
 **NEW REWARD:** ? ? ?

* * *

"Don't worry, father, I'll do my best! Let's get started, yeah?" I looked up at him with determination. Poseidon nodded, **"First, I want you to feel for the water in the air and below us. Once you get a feel for that, concentrate on absorbing it into your body and releasing it into your hands, controlling it to create a water sphere- a bubble- in your hand. This will be a way to meditate and control your Slayer Magic in the future."** he explained.

I frowned, but nodded, turning on his back to face the water and the forest as I crossed my legs, setting my hands on my knees but with my hands up as if to allow the feeling of water to touch my whole body. Closing my eyes, I began to think. What would water feel like in the term of a magical sense?

Going back on the terms of magic, I'm surprised I wasn't shocked about the whole 'Dragons and Magic' stuff, but somehow it feels like my body was already accustomed to the thought of both, and potentially more. There was also the thought of who my parents were, and why I was found in the middle of a forest.

Not only that, but I was confused about who the people who rescued me were. I could always meet them later or ask Poseidon, but I think I'd rather keep that a mystery until then. 

* * *

[You have obtained a Long Term Quest! Quest: Past of the Sea Dragon Slayer obtained]

Quest: _Past of the Sea Dragon Slayer_

  
**Objective:** Learn about your past, who you were, who you were born to, and determine how you got into this body.  
 _First Goal:_ Learn Slayer Magic  
 _Second Goal:_ Meet the people who rescued you and brought you to Poseidon  
 _Third Goal:_ ? ? ?  
 **Reward:**

  
1,000,000 EXP  
1,000,000,000 Jewels  
? ? ?

* * *

  
Without a thought or even a yes or no from me, the quest was accepted. I suppose it was a quest that I had no choice in, then. But I would've accepted it anyway, so perhaps that is why it auto-accepted? Either way, I need to get back to thinking about water magic, or what it would've felt like.

Let's see... Water is, specifically, wet. It is also important to every living being, except myself due to The Gamer, but I would still need it for my Slayer Magic so it was still important, just not as much as other people. It can be wild and destructive one minute but calm the next. It can be dark, or it could be clear. It was kind of like the elements of Light and Dark in a way, except it was one element.

Immediately, I felt something around me. It was cold, wet and moist, but calm. Some of it passed by my cheek, sending a shiver down my spine but a smile on my face. Some stuck to my skin, and some brushed through my hair. So, this was water magic, hmm?

I reached out through my senses to beckon the water. At first, it slipped through my hand like a butterfly, but after realizing I needed to be more forceful but also take large amounts of it, I grasped for more. The water element didn't resist as it was sucked up by my body.

I could feel it in my body, becoming something more. I could feel it change my insides to be able to spew water. My skin was changed to protect against it, and my nails themselves became the very element I was being taught for. With the element flowing through my body, converting me into a Slayer, I turned to move it to my hands and expel it.

The water was easier than before, perhaps because now my body naturally produced the magic itself. It gathered to my hands in amounts that would allow me to one by one gather into a sphere in the middle of my palms, now together as if to create a bowl.

I slowly opened my eyes, remaining calm and focusing on that feeling as I studied the bubble before me. It was sea-green in color, Mostly clear except for where the light didn't hit it. It floated in the middle of my palms and was ranging from small to medium in size. Overall, it was a bubble- a sphere.

* * *

[ _Quest Updated:_ Overcome the Fear of the Ocean]

  
**Quest:** Overcome the Fear of the Ocean

  
**Objective:**

Relearn how to swim [ _COMPLETED_ ]

Overcome the Fear of the Sea [ **Incomplete** ]

Learn how to create a Water Bubble [ **COMPLETED** ]

_NEW OBJECTIVE:_ Learn your first Slayer Magic

**Reward:**   
Swimming Skill

Fear of Ocean Trait removal

50 EXP

5 Jewel

Sea/Water Dragon Slaying Magic

? ? ?

* * *

I grinned as I looked over to Poseidon, who looked quite proud to me even if others would say his peerless eyes shot through their souls with no emotion. I suppose I was more emotional than my peers if I have any, or perhaps it was because the ocean itself was, well what I think it is, was more emotional than say iron or fire, both of which were either solid or fierce in nature.

**"Good job, little one. You're one step closer to becoming a true Dragon Slayer. Now it is time to learn your first Slayer Magic, and perhaps the most important for how young you are."** he praised, nuzzling my head for a moment before pulling back, **"Now, you must roar. Concentrate your ethernano- your magic- into your lungs. Don't let it out until it's about to burst, and let out your roar."** Poseidon explained though it wasn't much.

I frowned in thought, before sliding down Poseidon to greet the cold water before swimming to land. This time, I wanted to be on solid ground to think and feel. While Poseidon's body was warm from the sun that beamed through the trees, I felt the need to move.

On solid ground, I began to focus on my body. The water element was flowing through my body now, and I had noticed a ping in the corner of my mind from the Gamer's ability, but I would ignore it for now. Right now, I need to focus on that water and grow it in my belly.

Since I was 'roaring' it would logically be water expanding in my lungs that would allow me to 'roar'. I decided to do just that, focusing on gathering it into my lungs. I could feel it expand with the magic as I took a deep breath in through my nose. As it grew too much to handle, I waited a bit until it felt like it was going to burst.

After a moment, I threw my head forward and Roared, water shooting out of my mouth through a spell rune and into a nearby tree, which it cut through before it ended. Leaning back, I looked at my pings.

* * *

[ _Skill Learned:_ Ethernano Control]

  
[ _Magic Learned:_ Sea(Water) Dragon Slaying Magic]

  
[ _First Magic Spell learned:_ **Sea Dragon's Roar** ]

* * *

I looked over at Poseidon, who seemed to burst with pride as he grinned at me, **"You are now ready for the real thing. Let us go, my little fish."** he lifted himself out of the water, carefully grabbing my soaked dress and lifting me up as he crawled towards the ocean, following his own path of destruction.

Finally, we were back to where we started. The ocean was a bit more riled now, due to the time no doubt as the sky was beginning to darken. A wonderful shade of orange, pink and red on the horizon made a spectacular view, and as I gaped in awe, Poseidon gently set me down before crawling himself into the ocean, blocking the tides from going all the way onto the beach.

I gulped a bit, but I was determined. Poseidon had blocked the tide, which would no doubt have dragged me out to sea, and he would've followed me then to make sure I was safe back here. I took a few steps towards the ocean, watching a lone crab scuttle by.

Finally, where the ocean and beach met, I stood. My eyes focused on the seaweed, which caused me to pause in my step before I shook my head. I looked up at Poseidon with determination as I took my first steps into the ocean, the quest completing as my father- the dragon called Poseidon- stared down at me with the most pride I've ever seen in a father like him.

* * *

[Quest Completed! Gained Rewards]

* * *

I decided to ignore whatever was gained as I looked up with a grin, deciding that from now on, I would no longer scurry in fear from anything. As long as Poseidon was by my side, I could do anything.

Right? 


	3. 404 Years in the Past: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna can be a scary person, okay? If Lucy can be scary, it must've been passed through the genes! Probably. Who knows.

The Girl of Water Meets the Woman of The Stars

[Chapter Synopsis: Alumina and Poseidon further their teachings, Alumina is tasked with a quest once more, and Anna makes an appearance at last.]

-The mediocre teacher tells. The good teacher explains. The superior teacher demonstrates. The great teacher inspires.-

* * *

  
[Status]

 **Name:** Benthos, Alumina

 **Age:** 4

 **Race:** Human

 **Affiliation:** N / A

**Stats**

**Level:** 1 [50/300 EXP]

 **Health:** 140/140, 2 regeneration per hour

 **Magic:** 70/70 , 1 regeneration per hour

 **Strength:** 2 

**Endurance:** 7 

**Dexterity:** 1 

**Intelligence:** 4 

**Wisdom:** 3 

**Charisma:** 1 

**Luck:** 1 (+2)

  
**Traits**

**Sea(Water) Dragon Slayer -** As a Water Dragon Slayer, you gain immunity to water spells that are lower than Dragon Slaying spells. You are also capable of inhaling water in the air or from attacks to restore mana and health, expelling water from your body to attack, and gaining a small immunity against heat and fire magic. (Note: God Slayers and Devil Slaying Magic can be used to restore mana but at a cost)

 **The Gamer -** As the Gamer, you gain resistance to mental spells, are physically incapable of dying of starvation or dehydration, and able to calculate what stats go into were for maximum potential.

**Equipment**

**Ruined Dress -** Only good for protecting the innocent from nature and the eyes of perverts. 

**Sand God's Charm -** A mysterious charm in the face of the Egyptian God, Ash. (+2 Luck while being worn)

**Skills**

**Observe (Lvl 1) -** Allows the user to observe an enemy for level, stats, weaknesses, and strengths at higher levels. 

**Spells**

**Sea Dragon's Roar -** An attack that causes a burst of water to come out from the mouth, the water having been pushed out in such force that it can damage people and lacerate. Mana Cost: 5

 **Jewel Count:** 5

* * *

Looking through my stats now, I was quite satisfied. My two traits that were detrimental to my stats had lifted, revealing the fact I had a 7 in Endurance which is the factor for my Health and Mana points, which also raised. The math behind it was weird, seeing how 2 points somehow made 50, while 7 made 150. 

On the other hand, a reward from the quest was a neat little charm in the shape of a god from the real world, though that religion is quite dead if I'm correct. Either way, it was useful for now since it raised my luck by 2, increasing the chance of events and stuff like that.

Shaking my head, I turned back to Poseidon who was going on about the next technique I would need to learn before I gain the next spell as a Dragon Slayer- namely the fact that I needed to learn how to use my whole body to attack. He was also going to teach me a unique spell creation technique using my legs, should my arms ever be tied up.

I wasn't exactly sure how that would work, seeing how most of my moveset was composed of Sea/Water Dragon Slaying Magic. Perhaps I could learn another magic to help out my original Magic? Hmm, something I could think about later. Let's tune back into the teaching.

 **"... So by using the force of motion as you fall, you can easily stand back up by moving your hands under you, tucking your elbows to absorb some of the force of the fall back into your body, and then spring yourself back up for a kick."** He finishes at least, but quickly notices how bored I am. He sighs, **"Sorry, that was too much for you, huh. Perhaps I should wait until you're a bit older to teach you the next art...? No, that's a bad idea."** He shook his head with a sigh.

I rubbed the back of my neck in shame, a light blush brush on my cheeks, "Ah, sorry dad. I was dazing out for some reason. You seemed to talk on and on..." I groaned out, trying to give an excuse but it wasn't a good one, huh...? Poseidon studied me carefully, almost making me sweat from the intense stare before he makes a noise of realization.

 **"I have an idea, how about you go swimming for a bit, or even practice your roar against some of the wildlife to get some food?"** he suggested, causing a new quest to blur my vision for a moment. I don't bother to look right now as I accepted the quest, deciding it's best if I head into the forest first to kill something then go swimming.

[ _Quest Obtained: First Kill, Fresh Meat_ ]

  
 **Quest:** First Kill, Fresh Meat

 **Objective:** Slay 2 Boars and Swim for 30 minutes

 **Reward:** 150 EXP, Chance Encounter with ? ? ?, 50 Jewels

As I entered the forest via the path of destruction my father left (said dragon snoozing on the sand behind me), I wondered about the boars I would need to hunt as I looked at the quest itself. In my past life, I didn't think much about meat and where it came from, mainly because I was an omnivore and it was needed on my plate every so often.

Of course, I did understand that some of the farms they come from were bad, or used stuff that wasn't natural. I don't blame the people who stuck to veggies and fruits, but I never would turn away from meat to eat nuts or whatever they have to eat as a replacement. I'm also confused about the fact that they won't drink milk, which is also just as important. Shaking my head, I continued my trek. 

Absently, I glanced down at my ruined dress. It was quite dirty now, stiff because of my dip in the ocean and the open holes seemed even larger than normal. I sighed, clutching the fabric to try and soften it, only to fail.

Suddenly, the bushes to the side began to shake, causing me to bolt backward into a bush to crouch and watch. Boars weren't the thing I needed to hide from, really, but the other carnivores, such as wolves and even tigers, prowled in this forest. If I had learned a close-combat move like my father was talking about, I could probably take one down no problem but...

Shaking my head, I watched as a pair of boars walked out from the shaking bushes, snorting at the air and ground. I decided to make use of my new skill, [Observe] to get an idea on their level.

 **Boar 1** \- _Common Entity_  
Level 1

 **Boar 2** \- _Common Entity_  
Level 1

I see, so both are level one. Nothing else showed up for me, like health and stats, so my Observe level was too low of a level at the moment. There would be more opportunities in the future, but for now, all I need to know is that they're just the right level.

Taking in a deep breath while concentrating on the magic within me, I burst out a **[Sea Dragon's Roar]** at Boar 1, the sea-green colored water slamming into its face and causing it to squeal in pain, the saltwater successfully getting into its eyes, causing temporary blindness.

Bursting forward, I appeared in the clearing. Boar 2 roared in anger, slamming its hooves into the ground in warning as it got in front of its friend, who was trying to wipe its head of the water in its eyes. I grinned fiercely in return, adrenaline coursing through my body. 

After a tense second, I burst forward. While I couldn't use any spells other than **[Sea Dragon's Roar]** for Close Combat, I can use my fists and legs to attack, if I remember how dad was describing it. The boar in turned charged at me, its sharp tusks pointed to impale me. 

With a quick leap, I managed to just scale over the boar who was about my size, pulling my fist back to slam into Boar 1's snout and causing it to squeal. I winced in return, gaining damage back from the punch due to its improper form. Shit... right. 

[ _Skill Obtained: Punching Skill_ ]

Fuck off, now's not the time for that! I moved out of the way as the other boar tried to get my back, nicking my leg with its tusk, unfortunately. Crap, that hurts... Luckily that didn't hurt much, though my health had lowered some. Quickly gathering my wind, I breathed in while aiming at boar 2 as it charged once more.

With a quick [Sea Dragon's Roar] that sent Boar 2 squealing to the ground trying to clean its eyes, I rushed to finish Boar 1. Jumping up, watching as the boar tried to follow in time, I suddenly slammed down with my legs into its neck, hearing a crack from it and wincing on my part as I ducked my knee to absorb the contact, then leaping off.

Boar 1 fell to the ground, dead now. Its neck was twisted in a weird way, which made me winced. Oooh.. wouldn't want to be in that position nope. Turning back to Boar 2, who has proven more of a challenge, it stared at its friend with anger then turned to me, squealing out a roar as it charged.

It was much faster than before this time, slamming into me with full force and dragging me into a tree, ducking away before I could kick it off as I let out a heavy breath. Holding my ribs, I glared at the boar. Luckily, no bones were broken and I hope to god that it would never happen, but now I was mad.

[ _Skill ob-_ ]

Quickly getting rid of the sudden ping, I rose to my feet. Seeing how the first boar went down after a punch and a kick after being sprayed with water, I was hoping that the same would happen with this one, although I'm pretty sure the kick from above was a critical or a vital hit.

Shaking my hands out from the jitters I had for adrenaline, I resumed a bullshit fighting style, trying to make sure I had my feet under me as the boar charged. I grinned, deciding to do a stupid move on this boar.

As it got closer, I ducked my body and hands to grab at its large tusks, grinding my feet into the earth to stop it in its tracks. Moving quickly now, I moved myself up a bit to let one of my legs smash into its nose, causing it to break and giving the boar something to squeal about now.

As blood dripped down its nose, I decided one last roar would take it down, so taking a deep breath in... then letting it out. The boar didn't bother to move out of shock as a burst of water shot into its eyes, pushing it away. When it ended, the boar still looked alive before falling on its side, causing me to grin.

Quickly moving to the boars, I carefully picked them up by the back legs and started to drag them back, focusing on my new obtains (Skill Wise) along with experience.

* * *

[Status]

 **Name:** Benthos, Alumina

 **Age:** 4

 **Race:** Human

 **Affiliation:** N / A

**Stats**

**Level:** 1 [50/300 EXP]

 **Health:** 100/140, 2 regeneration per hour

 **Magic:** 55 /70, 1 regeneration per hour

 **Strength:** 2 

**Endurance:** 7 

**Dexterity:** 1 

**Intelligence:** 4 

**Wisdom:** 3 

**Charisma:** 1 

**Luck:** 1 (+2)

  
**Traits**

**Sea(Water) Dragon Slayer -** As a Water Dragon Slayer, you gain immunity to water spells that are lower than Dragon Slaying spells. You are also capable of inhaling water in the air or from attacks to restore mana and health, expelling water from your body to attack, and gaining a small immunity against heat and fire magic. (Note: God Slayers and Devil Slaying Magic can be used to restore mana but at a cost)

 **The Gamer -** As the Gamer, you gain resistance to mental spells, are physically incapable of dying of starvation or dehydration, and able to calculate what stats go into were for maximum potential.

**Equipment**

**Ruined Dress -** Only good for protecting the innocent from nature and the eyes of perverts. 

**Sand God's Charm -** A mysterious charm in the face of the Egyptian God, Ash. (+2 Luck while being worn)

**Skills**

**Observe (Lvl 1) -** Allows the user to observe an enemy for level, stats, weaknesses, and strengths at higher levels. 

**Punching (Lvl 1) -** The user lashes out with their fist at a foe, giving light damage while harming themselves in the process. (2 HP per hit)

 **Kicking (Lvl 1) -** The user lashes out with their legs to kick their foe, giving heavy damage while harming themselves in the process. (3 HP per hit)

**Spells**

**Sea Dragon's Roar -** An attack that causes a burst of water to come out from the mouth, the water having been pushed out in such force that it can damage people and lacerate. Mana Cost: 5

 **Jewel Count:** 5

* * *

Jeez, 40 damage from one boar? Well, I guess my kicks and punches also did the deal too, but thankfully I was okay. I also gained the Punch and Kick skill, which could become a Martial Arts skill, later on, I suppose.

Finally back, I dropped the boar by my father who looked down with pride at me and watched as I entered the water. Sitting down for a moment to relax, I opened my mouth to let some of it enter. Luckily, as a Sea Dragon Slayer, I could drink water regardless of where it's been (kind of gross, really) and feel rejuvenated afterward.

Glancing at my health and mana, which I noticed was full, I fully swam in the ocean. It wasn't even the ocean completely, but more of a cover that allowed the ocean to enter and go as it pleases. With it being mid-day, the waves were nice on us and the water was clear. 

After a while, suddenly, I hear a loud voice yell out, "Poseidon!~ Heeeey, Poseidon!" The voice was feminine, and looking back I saw a woman in a white and grey dress, a dark blue and gold cloak over her shoulders. She had long blond air which was held in a ponytail, and she had bangs that curved over her left eye in such a way that it reminded me of bird wings.

Poseidon lazily looked up from his napping place, which he had returned to sleeping in, to suddenly grin. It was odd on such a large creature, but he made it happen, **"Ah, Anna! About time you came. I was worried you forgot about me and my charge."** he teased, causing the woman to laugh shakily. 

"Ah, sorry sorry! I've been with Natsu and Igneel for the last few days after we brought you the girl that I forgot about her! Speaking of the girl, where is she?" she looked around with honey-brown eyes, not able to spot me until I rose from the ocean cove.

She paused for a moment, before frowning. I tilted my head in confusion as she suddenly turned on her heel to roar in anger at Poseidon, who ducked his head back in shock, his eyes just as wide as mine, "Poseidon, you didn't bother to ask me for new clothes?! What the hell, you big loaf!" she shook her fist at him.

Poseidon shakily smiled, **"Ah, Anna... I can't fly, remember? Remember?"** he tried to remind the angry woman, who huffed at him. I could see steam coming out of her ears as she turned to the boar. She seemed to nod her head before turning to me.

"You, come here. I'm giving you proper clothes to wear from these boars." she ordered with a bark. I nodded hurriedly, running over to her as she sat me down on Poseidon's leg, taking a single glance at me before turning to the boar.

"So, what's her name Poseidon? Don't tell me I have to name her myself as well..." Anna huffed, glancing at the dragons' direction, who sweatdropped alongside me, **"Ah, why don't you ask the child herself?"** he nudged me gently with one of the claws on his other flipper, which caused me to answer, "Benthos Alumina." I spoke.

Anna smiled softly, "That's a good name. Treasure it, okay? Names like that aren't very common to come by, at least from a dragon." she waved a finger at me before returning to her task. Poseidon decided to speak up now, **"Little one, this is Anna. She is one of the people who found you in the forest. She's also a mage, just like you, but can use Celestial Magic."** he informed me.

I gave a nod before suddenly looking up, Anna looking down at me while having, in her hand, new clothing. It wasn't that amazing, really, but they were expertly made by her hand. It was a simple leather tunic stripped of fur and any tissue that would cause it to rot but was surprisingly light and soft when I held it. The shorts that came with it were equally so and were tight around the waist so it wouldn't slide off when I swam or fought.

Without much thought on privacy (mainly because there was a dragon and an adult woman here, not a bunch of perverts), I quickly switched out my dress for my shirt and shorts, standing up to twist around for a better look. As I thought, the shirt while light and soft was thick enough to keep me warm and safe, and my shorts were just the same.

Anna sighed, brushing her hand through her bangs as she looked down at me with a smile, "Jeez, you could've gone behind a rock. Just because your caretaker is a dragon and I'm an adult woman doesn't mean you can suddenly strip in front of us." she scolded softly as she booped my nose.

Shaking my head, I turned to my notifications, which said I had gained a level. Hmm, nice. Let's see what we got now...

* * *

[Status]

 **Name:** Benthos, Alumina

 **Age:** 4

 **Race:** Human

 **Affiliation:** N / A

**Stats**

**Level:** 2 [0/500 EXP]

 **Health:** 140/140, 2 regeneration per hour

 **Magic:** 70/70, 1 regeneration per hour

 **Strength:** 2 

**Endurance:** 7 

**Dexterity:** 1 

**Intelligence:** 4 

**Wisdom:** 3 

**Charisma:** 1 

**Luck:** 1 (+2)

 **Level Up Points:** 5

**Traits**

**Sea(Water) Dragon Slayer -** As a Water Dragon Slayer, you gain immunity to water spells that are lower than Dragon Slaying spells. You are also capable of inhaling water in the air or from attacks to restore mana and health, expelling water from your body to attack, and gaining a small immunity against heat and fire magic. (Note: God Slayers and Devil Slaying Magic can be used to restore mana but at a cost)

 **The Gamer -** As the Gamer, you gain resistance to mental spells, are physically incapable of dying of starvation or dehydration, and able to calculate what stats go into were for maximum potential.

**Equipment**

**Ruined Dress -** Only good for protecting the innocent from nature and the eyes of perverts. 

**Sand God's Charm -** A mysterious charm in the face of the Egyptian God, Ash. (+2 Luck while being worn)

**Skills**

**Observe (Lvl 1) -** Allows the user to observe an enemy for level, stats, weaknesses, and strengths at higher levels. 

**Punch (Lvl 1) -** The user punches the enemy with a fist, causing light damage at the cost of damage back. ( -2 HP per punch )

 **Kick (Lvl 1) -** The user lashes out with their legs to kick an enemy, causing heavy damage at the cost of damage back. ( -3 HP per kick )

**Spells**

**Sea Dragon's Roar -** An attack that causes a burst of water to come out from the mouth, the water having been pushed out in such force that it can damage people and lacerate. Mana Cost: 5

 **Jewel Count:** 55

* * *

I see... 5 stat points that I could spend on... I suppose I should put one in strength, two in Dexterity, one in charisma and then put one in Wisdom.

* * *

  
[Status]

 **Name:** Benthos, Alumina

 **Age:** 4

 **Race:** Human

 **Affiliation:** N / A

**Stats**

**Level: 2** [0/500 EXP]

 **Health:** 140/140, 2 regeneration per hour

 **Magic:** 70/70, 1 regeneration per hour

 **Strength:** 3

 **Endurance:** 7 

**Dexterity:** 3 

**Intelligence:** 4 

**Wisdom:** 4

 **Charisma:** 2 

**Luck:** 1 (+2)

 **Level Up Points:** 0

**Traits**

**Sea(Water) Dragon Slayer -** As a Water Dragon Slayer, you gain immunity to water spells that are lower than Dragon Slaying spells. You are also capable of inhaling water in the air or from attacks to restore mana and health, expelling water from your body to attack, and gaining a small immunity against heat and fire magic. (Note: God Slayers and Devil Slaying Magic can be used to restore Mana but at a cost)

 **The Gamer -** As the Gamer, you gain resistance to mental spells, are physically incapable of dying of starvation or dehydration, and able to calculate what stats go into were for maximum potential.

**Equipment**

**Ruined Dress -** Only good for protecting the innocent from nature and the eyes of perverts. 

**Sand God's Charm -** A mysterious charm in the face of the Egyptian God, Ash. (+2 Luck while being worn)

**Skills**

**Observe (Lvl 1) -** Allows the user to observe an enemy for level, stats, weaknesses, and strengths at higher levels. 

**Punch (Lvl 1) -** The user punches the enemy with a fist, causing light damage at the cost of damage back. ( -2 HP per punch )

 **Kick (Lvl 1) -** The user lashes out with their legs to kick an enemy, causing heavy damage at the cost of damage back. ( -3 HP per kick )

**Spells**

**Sea Dragon's Roar -** An attack that causes a burst of water to come out from the mouth, the water having been pushed out in such force that it can damage people and lacerate. Mana Cost: 5

 **Jewel Count:** 55

* * *

Satisfied with how my stats came out, I focused back on Anna and Poseidon, who had started to talk together as I dozed out. I smiled and sat by my father's leg as they talked, dazing out while listening to the two talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple more chapters til Timeskip.. I want Alumina to meet the original Slayers (as in the canon slayers) before they head through the gate and end up in the year 777... so yeah, expect that soon.


End file.
